


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon - Chronicles

by XD_MADNESS



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XD_MADNESS/pseuds/XD_MADNESS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Pokémon)- I've planned this series out to be a tie-in prequel to both "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Red/Blue Rescue Team" & "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of Time/Darkness/Sky." I'm not going to reveal too much about it for now, except that It takes place in a time before the existence of pokémon rescue teams. Oh, and... the main characters will be the actual pokémon themselves, instead of a human being transformed into a pokémon, which has been the standard so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokémon Mystery Dungeon - Chronicles

Sorry, I haven't posted much here yet.


End file.
